


Snapped

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo normally turns his comm unit off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



Kylo’s comm unit rarely goes off. If it does, it’s normally because Poe is off somewhere and wants to check in with him, or ask him a question (or both). Rarer still it’s Rey, or Finn, or one of his relatives. 

Occasionally it’s spam, but mostly his filter stops those from coming through. He finds the ‘I am a long lost prince of Alderaan and I have lots of credits’ scam to be the lowest of the lows. It’s one thing trying to make money, but to make it on the back of personal tragedy is a disgusting thing.

He’s with his mother before the meeting, called in to consult on something he’s got first-hand experience of. Normally he turns the comm off, or silent, before a meeting… but this is a pre-meet over caf before everyone else comes. So it sneaks past the radar, for once.

He glances down at the little feed, sees it’s from Poe, and then flicks at it to see–

–he–

–isn’t… Poe about to attend the same meeting as he is? Sure, it’s in half an hour, but–

“Is everything okay?” Leia asks him.  


Kylo fights the rush of blood to his ears and mumbles that he needs to go to the ‘fresher.

He fights the panic enough to send back a quick: ‘ _I was with my mother, thank you, flyboy!’_

Deep breaths. It’s not even that he found it arousing, more distressing than anything else. Poe doesn’t often send risque pictures, and when he does it’s normally because he’s off-world for a long time. Kylo doesn’t send any back, but he appreciates the images. Appreciates the real thing much more, which is why Poe normally just flashes his boxer waistband over the edge of orange and puts on a little love message. The tease is far more enticing than any brute pornography could ever be.

When he gets back out into the boardroom, Poe is there, talking to his mother. He shoots him a betrayed _death glare_ , and thinks loudly that Poe better as hell make this up to him later.

Poe, who looks like he might just die of shame, too. Serves the damn thing right.

You don’t just send bulge pictures to your man when you don’t know where the hell he currently is! At least Poe looks sorry, and he mouths as such, silently, when Leia’s back is turned.

Kylo hopes his mother has no idea, but being her… she likely already reprimanded Poe. You just can’t hide anything from General Organa.


End file.
